


Glimmering Lights for Long Winter Nights

by fannishliss



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrations, Drabbles, Family, Friendship/Love, Holiday Themes, M/M, Multi, Mysticism, Poetry, Traditions, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: A series of  hundred-word Drabbles for holiday prompts, exploring the various moods of Jaskier, Geralt, and the Kaer Morhen family. Mostly cheerful! a few more introspective.Based on this prompt listfrom justablobfish on tumblrThis series is complete, but I do accept prompts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 10





	1. Treatment for the flu/ a cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier goes to Triss for help when he is sick.

Take this four times a day, then every day once you’re better.

Triss, what’s in this! My throat is on fire!

Fire cider: it’s not even magic.Vinegar, honey, lemon, ginger, turmeric, horseradish, garlic, chilis; alternate with basil oregano tisane. 

I like the honey and lemon. 

And willow bark extract, take as needed for pain, but use the peppermint first. 

Yes, Triss. 

Cut back on the vodka, you won’t get sick so often!

You try keeping up with Witchers. 

You can’t do that if you want to keep singing. 

Triss!… thank you. 

Take care, call if it gets worse. 

[hugs]


	2. We need to buy you winter clothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who needs better winter clothing!

If you want to maintain a house in Oxenfurt, you can’t dress like last century’s corpses. 

Grr. 

Wool, fur, quilting— you wear it at Kaer Morhen, you can wear it here. This is for Ciri, after all. 

Grrr!

Look, it’s all black. This bearskin came from your own furpile. 

Hmm. 

Right? You can do this, Geralt. A fur here, a pelt there, leather panels on these trousers… Leather and silk, I’m seeing a theme, do you see it, Łukasz? 

Yes! Master Jaskier, you are a genius. 

Grrrrrrrr. 

Geralt, stand still and let Łukasz work his magic. 

Gr. 

Geralt, be still!


	3. Getting the person who doesn’t like the holidays into the right festive mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the whole family pitches in

Jaskier polished up his yuletide repertoire. 

Lambert brewed a spicy, potent mulled wine. 

Eskel made seven different kinds of festive pastries. 

Vesemir made one whole haunch of venison into mincemeat pies. 

Geralt let Ciri and Jaskier arrange his hair and pick out his clothes. 

Triss arrayed the hall with powerful (sparkly!) crystals. 

“What’s all this?” Yennefer demanded. 

“Good yule!” Ciri sang. 

The Witchers looked expectant, Geralt frowned, Jaskier beamed. 

Yennefer unwrapped the lovespoon Geralt had carved and engraved with all their initials. 

“Oh,” she choked, tears welling up in her eyes, as her family crowded around, pressing her with hugs.


	4. Snowball Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ciri and Jaskier vs Eskel and Lambert.

Ciri, this is suicide. 

Jaskier, keep stacking snowballs. 

We’ll be lucky if Lambert doesn’t throw actual bombs. 

Nah, he’s a big softie. 

Hah! You must know a different Witcher! But no matter how many snowballs we make —theywon’t get through Eskel’s quen. 

Snowballs aren’t my only weapon. Watch. 

CEASEFIRE!! CEASEFIRE!! Ciri, are you crying?

NOW!!! 

[Witchers are buried under an avalanche of snowballs]

Victory!

Ciri, not everyone’s soft as Eskel and Lambert. Tears would never stop Geralt. 

Lip wibble, brave chin, tiny clenched fists…

You’re gonna rule the Continent, Princess. 

Swords, words, spells, wiles…. I’m always fighting to win!


	5. Hot Tea and Cozy Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka, Secret Facts about Witchers

Secret Facts About Witchers: 

Lambert lives for soft, fuzzy sweaters, so Eskel selects his goats for the quality of their wool. Every year, he knits Lambert a new sweater softer and fuzzier than the year before. 

Eskel loves hot tea, soothing concoctions the very opposite of Witcher potions. Lambert gathers herbs on the Path all year —not only for arcane properties, but also for flavor— and gives Eskel a fresh chest of teas from all over the Continent.

Geralt likes new socks, nice smelling soap, and slipping his brothers gifts. 

Jaskier grins and makes plans. Oh what presents — next year! 


	6. Treatment for the flu/ a cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier muses on Geralt in Winter.

Ice forms perfect hexagonal crystals, diamond spears, a white blanket spreading across the world, an empty page, waiting for the poet to impose some beautiful meaning.

Reality is more complex.  Geralt’s hair is no mere night scene under silvery moonlight, but trial, suffering, banishment from the human race.  His skin is death. His smell is of transmutation, an iciness that hits the sinuses just so wrong. 

For all Jaskier seeks winter solace amongst his own kind, Oxenfurt artists and scholars, Geralt’s snowy aspect is all Jaskier trusts of perfection and pain, the irreducible music of death, of conflict and redemption. 


	7. Subtle hints of what one would like for the holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is subtle. He is!!

What’s Kaedwen like in winter? I’ve always wanted to see Ard Carraigh. 

I bet in these boots I could hike the Blue Mountains! Do you think they will be good in snow? 

This venison was tasty, but don’t you have elk at Kaer Morhen? 

It was wonderful to meet Eskel.I’d love to get to know your family. 

Nothing like a bard to bring new life to an ancient stone edifice!

If you have any young people who need tutoring, I’m a Master of the Seven Liberal Arts.

TAKE ME WITH YOU TO KAER MORHEN THIS WINTER, YOU STUBBORN WITCHER!


	8. Decoration wars (must include glitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to outdo each other decorating Kaer Morhen!

Witchers like a friendly competition, so…

Eskel rampages around the keep with holly, balsam branches, and mistletoe…

Vesemir stages carved wooden animals festooned with red and green ribbons in every nook…

Lambert’s festive cocktails pack a strong and flavorful punch!

Ciri’s candles glimmer from every surface…

Yennefer portals in brilliant crimson Zerrikanian blossoms…

Triss sends a shower of glitter everywhere!

Geralt drags a tree three times his height, decorating it overnight with glass baubles and festive chains… 

and best of all? Jaskier is judge, ensuring the keep is as merry and bright as the Wolves and their family can manage. 


	9. Sleigh Rides

Jaskier once took a field trip to Ban Ard: the library was large, the dorms exceptionally well-appointed, and the Ban Ard boys never trudged when they could go by servant-powered handcart, pedigreed stallion, or streamlined sleigh. Luxurious, but still, the Brotherhood offered little to a bard. 

Age truly does breed wisdom, and Jaskier is past all that.He remembers the whizz of snow past his ears, the warmth of spaniels nestled on his feet, but nothing feels as good as walking behind Roach, in Geralt-approved boots, after a night on the cold ground, toasty in Geralt’s arms. 


	10. Reading someone holiday stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier reads to Geralt

As the Witcher’s golden eyes slip closed,  
Jaskier reads to him about 

humble beginnings, long journeys,  
prophesied greatness with a satisfying twist;  
signs from the gods; celestial phenomena;  
kings and philosophers mingling with herdsmen,  
carpenters, innkeepers, all the greatest themes. 

Jaskier loves a strong woman character,  
especially one who thinks and feels deeply. 

Geralt frowns, but in a satisfied way, to learn  
that the hero will lay down his life for his friends,  
but as for now, he’s at home in a stable,  
the animals’ breathing keeping him warm. 

Geralt sighs  
and Jaskier smiles  
at a wonderful story for winter.


	11. Baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel bakes!

Flavors and smells bring back memories: 

the sharp taste of ginger, clove and nutmeg,   
bursting on his tongue in a crispy wafer; 

the heavenly warm honey scent of baked apples,   
dusted with cinnamon, floating in cream and piecrust; 

buttery shortbread, full of rich nuts;   
apple cider, just going fizzy, warm with spices, like liquid laughter; 

the cozy heat of a kitchen, baking batch after batch of treats;   
filling a handpie with jam, sweet pocket of summer for the year’s darkest day…

the flimsy armor of an apron, his smile terrifying no one,   
Eskel is baking up love for his brothers. 


	12. An unusual snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir tells about tracking a yeti.

In the distant northeast, men fear creatures who walk unshod through ice and snow, leaving giant footprints. Men hired me to hunt the thing. 

Through bleak wilderness, deadly cold, I traced such a trail into a cave. Blades and potions ready, I soundlessly crept into the darkness.

“Hail, brother Wolf,” the yeti calmly rumbled. 

It was Dmitry of the Bears, so I offered bread, meat and cheese, and he offered vodka. 

Laughing, he said we should keep the legend alive, and to this day, the Bears drape themselves in loose furs, stick to mountains, and avoid the cities of men.


	13. A gift for someone impossible to find something for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier finds the perfect gift for Geralt!

Geralt hates new clothes. He has no use for trinkets. 

He’s exceptionally particular about his weapons. 

He takes care of Roach to an exacting standard. 

“Guess what,” Lambert whispers. “Geralt likes romances.” 

Jaskier haunts the Oxenfurt booksellers 

till he finds a collection of ancient tales 

illustrated with beautiful paintings — 

A thief who steals a singing harp…

A princess who sleeps until her true love’s kiss…

A white cat who asks for the tiniest dog…

A prince disguised by the visage of a beast..

Jaskier adores his Witcher’s fanged smile and golden eyes 

as Geralt turns the pages, contented and intent.


	14. the Smell of Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays change over the years -- they just get better.

Lettenhove holidays meant feasting:  Wine, roast meat, rich desserts, more wine.Tipsy noble neighbors, excursions to neighboring houses for more of same. 

Oxenfurt friends were so much nicer than nobility, even (or especially) the Pankratz clan. 

Now, Jaskier can’t imagine anything better than wintering with his Witchers, who spend the short days and long nights recovering from the misadventures of the year past, and readying for the year to come, laughing and relaxing together, enjoying each other while they can. 

With drinking, feasting, cakes, horses, honing oil, leather soap— smells both old and new—Jaskier knows he is finally home. 


	15. Holding out in a snowstorm together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt leads Jaskier to a Witcher shelter

Gray clouds lowering overhead, the air held the strange dry wetness that told of impending snow. 

Gerald was pushing them. Jaskier could tell, by how he could just keep up without losing his breath. 

Heavy snowflakes were falling, the first fat flakes that turned the world soft and white, but felt like splashing snowballs hitting Jaskier’s hot face. 

Just as Jaskier hit his limit, Geralt turned off the path, till shortly they reached a practical shelter, one room, a lean-to shelter for Roach, a big hearth, old blankets, sturdy roof. 

Perfect for a Witcher, his horse, and a friend.


	16. A Midinváerne Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt writes the most important letter. But, does he send it?

Jaskier, 

I wanted-- I never meant--- I need you. Safe. Far away from me. 

I want you, but--- I hurt you. Over and over. I know. I’m sorry. Truly, I am.

Yenna’s the same. Beautiful, brilliant, strong, like you. 

Please, don’t cry. I need your smile, safe and warm, intact, engraved on my breaking heart. 

Go to the coast, smile there for me.  
Sing your beautiful songs a torn and twisted throat like mine could never more than butcher. 

And know, when I send you away, it’s because I love you more than I ever could love myself. 

Yours----

Geralt


	17. the last day of work before the Holiday

Shortening days herald the coming snow.

Blizzards build after Saovine, so Witchers cram the light hours with weatherproofing, hunting, gathering in last crops, and processing food so it’ll last the winter. Hanging beans and onions to dry, meat to smoke, salting cabbage into jars. Boiling fruit into preserves. Digging root vegetables and reburying them in deep storage to dig up later.

At last, the year’s longest night means a respectable bonfire in the courtyard, wood stacked ready to burn; ale and wine and spirits aplenty. Meat pies, cheese, bread and preserves.

 _Best feast ever!_ Jaskier thinks, tucked under Geralt’s arm.


	18. Falling Asleep By the Fireplace

Jaskier’s childhood wasn’t completely miserable. True, he bamboozled one too many tutors, and they sent him away to Temple school, but then, Oxenfurt and who he is now: published poet, celebrated bard, illustrious professor— and Viscount by courtesy only. 

Still, falling asleep by the Kaer Morhen hearth in a pile of slumbering Witchers, was not something he could ever have dreamed for himself.Propriety, parochialism, patrimony — he was not the Pankratz his parents had hoped for. The way had been long, and tearful at times. Now, he makes good fame for noble warriors,and sleeps the sleep of the just. 


	19. An Odd Holiday Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You put a Pickle? in the Tree?

So, hide a pickle in the tree  
and then if someone notices it  
we give them candy?

Yes, I know it seems to be  
a little bit on the nose,  
but yes. The pickle is made of glass,  
frosted and glittery, but the eye  
doesn't want to see it.  
The spotter deserves a prize. 

Even a housefly deserves to be celebrated. 

Even sourness is a part of creation. 

The pickle on the tree  
is like a Witcher hunting monsters.  
the smell of wrongness wafts,  
the wrinkled nose detects it,  
the Witcher belongs:

the smell is umami,  
the spice of life.


	20. Obnoxious singing of holiday songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier adapts the words to an old standby

On the first day of Midinváerne,

my Witchers fought for me

a Tulpa in a Toussaint winery!

On the second day of Midinváerne,

my Witchers fought for me

Two succubi 

And a Tulpa in a Toussaint winery!….

(you know what to do)

On the twelfth day of Midinváerne,

my Witchers fought for me:

Twelve drowners dripping~

Eleven wraiths a wailing~

Ten royal griffins~

Nine Leshen lurking~

Eight treacherous mages~

Seven Sirens singing~

Six Ghouls a glowering~

Five Curséd Things!

Four ban sidhe

Three Kikimora

Two succubi 

And a Tulpa in a Toussaint winery!


	21. The Perfect Tree

The perfect Yule tree is mystical,  
a sacrifice acknowledging perfection:  
the golden ratio between   
the span and height of branches,   
full and even. Limbs spreading  
under sky and stars, we cut it and set it up   
near the fire, hung with baubles of the year.

Destiny and wonder, adornment and magic   
and the edge where glory fades into everyday…. 

how our dreams break against the practical reality   
where the implied and the infinite—  
all the things that might be—   
crack  
against the things that insist   
they only are true---

the Yule tree dies   
so that dreams   
may fly up free.


	22. Holiday dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kaer Morhen family reminisce about past celebrations ...

At Lettenhove, we ate like fiends. Whole roast pigs, geese galore; pies, cakes, biscuits stacking in the larder. After twelve days we were glad to ease into spring fasting. 

At Aretuza, perhaps an extra glass of wine to mark some celestial event. Triss, do you remember the night the two great orbs converged? 

I remember the next morning’s headache!

In Cintra, there was mostly drinking. 

Witcher holidays sucked!

But we made do.Spit a wild boar, distill enough White Gull to knock a Witcher out. 

Well, now we’re all together, so let’s enjoy ourselves as a family. 

Hugs all around!


	23. Snow alone / snow together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white wolf in the snow

The first snow drives Wolves north. 

Animals retreat to their dens, 

monsters hole up in the earth. 

Witchers push through pain and deprivation, 

solitude, the frozen earth, longer nights, lean and cold. 

Pulling for home, instinctively seeking safe haven 

a safe place to heal and forget through long dark nights.

A companion changes a Witcher’s outlook. 

Protective instincts, happiness, love, 

compel a Wolf to think of comfort, 

moving sooner, slower, stocking supplies, 

sleeping in warm-piled blankets under stars, 

until the first fat snowflake is a sky-born kiss 

instead of nature’s curse. Soon the Keep 

arises, embraces her sons. 


	24. Dancing in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a poem about snow and how life breaks through
> 
> thank you for reading!

a daffodil can’t recall

the frozen ice crust, 

forbidding restraints of cold,

but pokes the green needles through 

in hopes of sun and better days…

the snow is a dreamland:

stasis, solitude, shutting down, 

systems quiet, all sighs silenced,

the moment when magic 

hangs, ponderous, depending 

on the perfect denouement

the arrival of bliss, silken certitude 

when the one fearless human 

opens his arms, soul, everything 

and welcomes you in 

(you monster you 

violation of law and nature)

He welcomes you, wants you, 

opens and asks you:

please, be my lover—

Warmth, renewal, abandon, completion:

I love you …. 

thaw 

through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends my collection of Witcher drabbles. Thanks to everyone who read and took time to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Best wishes for a wonder holiday season and happy new Year!


End file.
